Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by LyraAdriana
Summary: Probably never going to get finnished due to I have read the 5th book and that would change my outlook on everything.


Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter One: An Eventful Birthday: Part One  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Summery: Harry is in his fifth year at Hogwarts, the summer holiday goes astray, rumors of a dark force, and truths are told. My idea of the fifth book.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based upon the Harry Potter series and is in no way connected with J.K Rowling, Bloomsbury or Warner Bros. Characters and references to past books are copyright to J.K Rowling. Everything else is copyright to myself. Credit is given where due.  
  
A/N: So I have put the rest of my fic's on hold attempting to write this. I don't know what I'm going to do though when the real book comes out though. ::shrugs:: Well here goes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The slight wind that swept down the street was the same as it was everywhere else; the fading light had nothing special about it. Everything about Privet Drive was perfectly normal, except one thing. Up in the smallest bedroom of number Four Privet Drive sat an abnormal boy, doing strangely abnormal homework. Harry Potter, which is who this boy is, was a wizard, doing his excruciatingly long Potions homework. His teacher, who Harry's sure has it out for him, assigned a four-foot long essay on the attributes of a powdered Unicorn horn, when mixed with Dragons blood. Harry started muttering to himself about the teaching technique that was used these days.  
  
"You think they just allow in any one these days. There should be laws about overly long essays for the summer. Impossible." Harry put down the quill to hold his head in his hands. Rubbing his eyes he looked over and out his open window. The moon was up and it was full, round, and magnificent in all its glory. Harry's mind went instantly to his old teacher Remus. He shuddered at the thought of the pain that Lupin would be in at the moment. Harry hoped that Sirius would be able to be with Remus's werewolf form tonight.  
  
He looked back to his half written scroll and open book. He shuffled them up and put them under a lose floorboard, trying to be as quit as possible with the sleeping Drusly's in the house.  
  
Harry had had enough of his homework for tonight, his birthday would be upon him in half an hour, and if that excuse was unavailable, he couldn't keep his mind on anyone thing lately.  
  
Whatever he did, his mind always went back to the end of his last school year. What he had caused, what he hadn't been able to stop. Those three words were constantly on his mind, invading his dreams. 'Kill the spare.' That was it. That was all Harry needed to feel guilty. If he hadn't insisted on Cedric taking the trophy with him, then he would still be alive. It was his entire fault. Everything always was.  
  
Harry stood up and walked over to the window, opening the shutters wider. Hedwig was off delivering a letter to Sirius at the moment, and Harry missed her company, even if she couldn't talk. It was a lot better then the warm and loving atmosphere of the Drusly's. They didn't even bother paying attention to him anymore. It was like he wasn't even there. Not like it really mattered anyways.  
  
Harry knew that soon Sirius's name would be cleared, and he could ditch the Drusly's for him. Then it would be ok. Maybe he could just quit school, and live in peace and solitude. Harry sighed at the thought of peace. No one gawking at his scar, no one expecting him to save the day. Just him. and maybe a Quidditch pitch in the back yard. He smiled and closed his eyes. Harry started imagining himself back in the air. the only thing beneath him being his Firebolt.  
  
He opened his eyes to look at the clock. Only five minutes to go until he would be fifteen. The big one five. Harry flopped down on his bed and closed his eyes.  
  
"Another birthday passes and nothing changes. One day I would like to just wake up and say: 'Today's the day. I'm going to be different.' Hah" Harry put his hands over his face and sighed deeply, not noticing the fluttering of wings coming through the window.  
  
Harry suddenly felt a weight on his stomach, and the hooting of an Owl who didn't like to go unnoticed. Harry grinned and opened his eyes. "Great to see you Hed', I was afraid you'd gone and forgotten my birth-day." She hooted in response and dropped a dead mouse on his stomach, also holding out her leg with a package and a letter.  
  
Harry untied the mail and sat up as Hedwig flew to her cage. "Here girl." Harry said with the mouse dangling between his fingers. He tossed it into Hedwig's cage. "Thanks girl, but I think you need it more then I do." He stroked her head before turning to the package and letter.  
  
Harry opened the letter to confirm that it was from Sirius.  
  
Harry,  
  
How are you doing? I hope your surviving the summer so far. Will you be able to  
  
stay at Ron's at any point?  
  
Well I bet you know why I'm writing. A certain Godson of mine is turning 15!  
  
You know what that means. Presents all around. Though the one I really have for you  
  
will have to wait until I see you again, which wont be that long. I'm staying with you-  
  
know- who for a bit, I might go you-know -where with him. but I suppose you don't  
  
know. Well you'll find out soon enough anyways.  
  
I was leafing through some catalogs in my free time, and I saw this knowing it  
  
was meant for you. I hope you like it; well also have to get some use out of it when we see  
  
each other next. Study hard.  
  
Happy Birthday!  
  
Love always from a disgruntled dog,  
Sirius  
  
Harry grinned and put down the letter to open the package. Knowing Sirius it was going to be something good. Inside the wrapping was a wooden box with hinges on one end, and a latch on the other. On the top of the box was Harry's name carved in it. Harry grinned and opened the box. Inside was a golden snitch. A real golden snitch. Harry was ecstatic. It was the best birthday present he had ever gotten before.  
  
The fluttering of more wings interrupted Harry's happiness. Three owls flew in; two which were giving severe looks of loathing at the third, who was by now flying wildly around the room with excitement. That owl belonged to one of his best friends Ron, and went by the name of Pigwidgion, otherwise known as Pig. The others he thought from Hermione and the school. He caught Pig first and untied the letter and package, to put it in Hedwig's cage to calm down and drink some water. Hedwig was unquestionably unhappy about that.  
  
"I'm sorry girl. Please, I don't want to wake the Drusly's up." Hedwig hooted in acceptance but still turned her tail on him. Harry smiled again for the umpteenth time that night and opened Ron's letter to read by moonlight. The hooting of the school owl interrupted him.  
  
Harry went over, realizing that it probable wanted to be on its way. He untied two letters and another package. He then turned on the unknown owl and took the letter and package from, what seemed to be, her. He took some water from Hedwig's cage to pour it into another dish for the other owls.  
  
Harry went back to the window to start on Ron's letter by moonlight.  
  
Harry,  
Happy Birthday! I hope Pig isn't being too much of a trouble. Are the Drusly's  
  
treating you right? (Mums question bye the way) She and dad want to know if your  
  
going to be coming to stay with us, you're always welcome (Mum again) We don't know  
  
when you can though, Dumbledore seems pretty against it. Mums sent him numerous  
  
letters, I think even some howlers. To bad for Dumbledore, hope he isn't too afraid. Don't  
  
see why he wont let you yet though. When we figure more out I'll tell you. OK? Great.  
  
Well I hope you like your present. Give you something to do if your stuck there for the  
  
rest of the summer.  
  
So have you heard from Snuffles? Hope he's doing ok.  
  
Well I got to go. You know mum, she's forcing desert on me at the moment. See you soon,  
  
or talk to you later.  
  
Always,  
Ron.  
  
P.S, How are you getting along on Snape's essay? I'll curse him I swear.  
  
Harry grinned betting anything that Ron was putting it off as long as possible, and Hermione was already done.  
  
Harry turned to the present. It felt like a book, he opened it up to confirm his suspicions. It was the revised edition of 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. Now including interviews from international stars.  
  
Harry put it on his nightstand and grabbed up a letter of the bed. Turned out it was the one from school.  
  
Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to have you back at Hogwarts for your Fifth consecutive  
  
year of learning. Here are a list of books and supplies you will need to complete  
  
the year.  
  
The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 5 by: Miranda Goshawk  
  
Transfiguration: Advanced by Marline Marvy  
  
Advanced Potion Making by Mark Harris  
  
Defending Yourself: An Art by Bertha Melvis  
  
The Art of Duling by Avery Haggis  
  
The Dark Arts: What to Expect by Melba Marne  
  
Five Easy Steps to Passing Your O.W.L.S by Melanie Slim  
  
You will also need:  
  
Two pairs or more of black robes for any occasion  
  
One pair of Dragon hide gloves  
  
One Sterling silver cauldron  
  
One pair dress robes  
  
Were looking forward to this upcoming year,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Harry wondered how he would get to Diagon Ally if he wasn't with the Weasly's. Maybe he could persuade the Drusly's to drop him off at the leaky cauldron before school starts. No matter, he would cross the bridge when he came to that. He picked up a card from Hagrid with a hastily scribbled note saying he was busy, and couldn't write a proper letter, but he had sent him something from the Giants. It was their specialty rock cake. Harry decided not to try it and went for Hermione's letter.  
  
Harry,  
  
I want to wish you a very Happy 15th Birthday. Nothing would be the same  
  
anymore without you. You are truly loved.  
  
What do you think about my new Owl? My parents bought it for an early  
  
birthday present. I named her Athena. I absolutely love her. What more is best, she and  
  
Crookshanks get along great.  
  
Harry looked up at Hermione's owl who was at the time grooming herself. She was black in color with white tips on the end of her wings. She must of cost a fortune. He turned his attention back to the letter.  
  
I was so fortunate to get her, I mean the school owls are great, but I don't think any of  
  
them liked me very much.  
  
I hope you like your present. I saw it in a store when I was in Bulgaria for a week.  
  
Yes, Bulgaria, Victor was very kind to invite me to stay. So don't go getting all worked  
  
up about it. But I don't him and me are going to work out. Were just too different. Besides,  
  
he can't pronounce my name at all.  
  
Well have you heard? I'm a Prefect. I'm so happy, now when Malfoy insults us, I  
  
can take points away. Not that I'm going to be using my power for my own purposes.  
  
They just might come in handy.  
  
Well I've got to go, write me soon.  
  
All my love,  
Hermione Adriana Granger  
  
Harry smiled; no doubt what Hermione got him was a book. In fact he was correct.  
  
From Transformation to Potion Making: Bringing Out Your Hidden Talent  
  
By: Andrew Skousen  
  
Harry put it on his nightstand also, it just might make interesting reading. He decided to go to bed that night, he would reply to the letters in the morning. He suddenly felt very tired. Seeing that Hedwig, Pig, and Athena were already asleep with their heads under their wings, he decided that it was understood that they were going to wait for him in the morning.  
  
Harry lay down in his bed and put his glasses on the nightstand. Letters from his friends weren't the worst way to spend a birthday. Was it?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* AN: I was going to stop here. But I decided not to, why not a hell of a first chapter. Huh? But then again. I have something very important happening next, why not tell them to hang around till the next chapter. right? Well that's what I'm going to do. Please review, even just one word; I want to know someone is actually reading. Please review! | | | | | | | | REVIEW! | | | | (Not to beg or anything) Thank-you that is all. \ / -LyraAdriana ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
